This invention relates in general to floating fenders and in particular to a new and useful fender made of rubber or an elastomer which is used as a floating fender for ships, drilling platforms and the like, that must be provisioned, loaded or unloaded in the open sea under high wind-forces, or for use in locks. The invention also provides a floating fender for use in connection with heavy-draught tanker-vessels, which may off-load a portion of their cargo into smaller tanker vessles, usually by pumping